1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition and, more particularly, to an organosilane-based coating composition comprising a semiconductor component which possesses ultraviolet ray absorbing capability.
2. Description of the Background Art
Organosilane-based coating materials not only have excellent weather resistance, light resistance, and stain resistance, but also exhibit superior heat resistance, alkali resistance, solvent resistance, humidity resistance, water resistance, insulation resistance, abrasion resistance, soil resistance, good hardness, and mar resistance.
Demand for coating materials exhibiting long-term durability, particularly those used for protection of substrates and bases, has increased in recent years. The above-mentioned organosilane-based coating materials have excellent weather resistance. These coating materials are stable due to their incapability of absorbing ultraviolet rays. However, because these coating materials transmit ultraviolet rays, the substrates and bases on which these coating materials are coated deteriorate easily. The coating may delaminate or produce cracks. UV absorbers have conventionally been used to overcome this problem. However, UV absorbers have problems such as coloration of the coating materials, lack of affinity with resins, inadequate film-forming capability, lack of transparency, and the like. In addition, if added in a large amount, the UV absorbers may bleed out on the surface of the coating film, thereby impairing the film properties.
The present invention has been completed in view of these problems in the conventional technologies. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a coating composition which exhibits excellent storage stability and produces coating films with good appearance, superior adhesion properties, weather resistance, high hardness, and superb UV absorbing capability, and is therefore capable of preventing deterioration of substrates and bases.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies and found that a coating composition with desired characteristics can be obtained by using a specific organosilane component and a semiconductor component which possesses UV ray absorbing capability.